1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a slide-cover electronic device, in particular to a slide-cover electronic device with a supporting structure.
2. Related Art
The technologies of integrating a keyboard and a display as one and making the keyboard foldable onto the display, are broadly disclosed in the prior art. For example, TW Design Patent No. D128407, TW New Model Patent No. M245522 and TW New Model Patent No. M250190, each introduce a structure of folding the keyboard and foot stand(s) onto the display.
Aside from the above means of folding the keyboard onto the display, a slide-cover electronic device with cover-sliding and cover-lifting operations simultaneously, is another method to integrate the keyboard and the display. For example, a slide-cover electronic device introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 7,848,111 has a display unit stacked on a keyboard unit. When the display unit is moved with respect to the keyboard unit and moved to a certain position, the display unit is able to rotate with respect to the keyboard unit and operate in a way similar to cover-lifting operations, so that the display unit is able to stand up.
For the slide-cover electronic device mentioned above, the standing display unit is still possible to fall back down and fails to fix at the angle at which it originally stands. In order to fix and maintain the angle between the display unit and the keyboard, available solutions in the prior art mostly add friction or damping components in the pivotal structures between the display unit and the keyboard unit. However, such friction or damping components lose friction or damping function after repeated operations, and eventually fail to maintain the angle of the display unit.
Although the supporting structures introduced in TW Patents No. D128407, M245522 and M250190 are able to support the display unit, these supporting structures need the user to operate manually. If the user puts the slide-cover electronic device to stand on the table without adjusting the supporting structure, the display unit is possible to accidentally fall back down and seriously hit the table.